legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen running down the hall after Alkorin's Enforcers) Alex: We're getting close guys! Just keep moving! Erin: Right! Jack: This bastard's gonna regret taking one of our own! (The heroes continue running as Spectre is seen up on the rafters stalking them. It then cuts to Leo and the other Enforcers in the throne room) Leo: They're coming. Quan Chi: And they're walking right into our hands. Leo: Two of their members are missing though. Alkorin: Really now? Leo: Yes sir. Alkorin: Hmmm.... (Alkorin looks over at Starkiller) Alkorin: Starkiller, sneak your way out of here and find those two. End their lives for me. Starkiller: Yes sir. (Starkiller walks off as Alkorin returns his attention to Leo) Alkorin: So how'd the fight go Venicor? I noticed you've been wounded. Leo: Fine sir. I was just overwhelmed. I would be dead if not for your new recruit. Alkorin: That so? Well done, saving one of our soldiers Frost. Frost: Of course Lord Alkorin. The Cyber Lin Kuei all stand ready to kill these Defenders and their allies. Alkorin: I know you are. Leo: They're nearing the door. Alkorin: Hm. Well then, I'll leave you all to face them. I must go attend to the prisoner. Noob Saibot: Yes sir. Alkorin: Do not fail me. (Alkorin walks off as the Enforcers stand ready to fight. The Defenders then burst through the door) Alex: We're in! (The Defenders and their allies all stand ready to fight as well) Erin: Leo! Leo: Hello guys. (Sub-Zero takes notice of Noob Saibot. But then he notices Frost) Sub-Zero: Frost? Frost: Sub-Zero. Omega: You know her? Sub-Zero: She was my pupil. Cassie: Oh great. Elsa's decided to join the bad guys huh? Frost: Why does everyone call me that? Cassie: Oh sweetie let me help you. Alex: Look it doesn't matter right now! You're gonna tell us where Lestros is right now! Jack: Yeah! Don't make me beat it out of you! Leo: So violent! I like that in an opponent. Jack: Oh I'll be more than violent asshole! Erin: Jack, calm down. Jack: *sigh* Fine. Alex: Last chance guys. Where is he? Quan Chi: Why would we tell you? (Suddenly walking past Quan Chi and the others, Alkorin approaches the heroes. Alex and Erin are suddenly met by a great deal of fear) Alkorin: So. These are the children to my long time enemy. Alex: Its... Its him... Erin: That's.... Alkorin… Alkorin: I can taste your terror, children. You reek of fear. Alex:..... Jack: Hey, don't talk to my girl like that! Alkorin: Well would you look at this. One of my own people....working for these worms. Jack: I'm better than whatever excuse of a Shadow you throw at us. Alkorin: Hm, we'll see about that. Everyone, slaughter these heroes. I'll protect the prisoner. Leo: With pleasure. Alex: Then I guess we're fighting then! Everyone, CHARGE!! (The heroes all rush toward the Enforcers. It then cuts to Rose and Yang who are seen walking around the castle) Rose: You know, you gotta admit. For a killer, he's got a good eye for decoration. Yang: Yeah. But these paintings are kinda creepy. Rose: Yeah... (The two look up at a painting) Rose: Almost like it's staring into my soul. Yang: Same feeling here. (Down the hall, a vase is seen falling from its stand, causing the two to look over) Rose: What was that? Yang: Okay there better not be ghosts or something running around. Rose: Ghosts??? Yang: I mean, it is a giant spooky castle isn't it? Rose: I guess... (The candles in the hall then all go out, cloaking the two in total darkness) Rose: AHH IT'S DARK!! Yang: Calm down! It's just the wind. Rose: No it's not! It's ghosts and you know it! Yang: Well do you wanna hold onto me then? Rose: No! I'm not a wimp! Yang: Then calm down. Stay behind me and we'll be alright. (Rose and Yang then look around in the darkness. Soon enough, footsteps are heard slowly approaching down the hall) Rose: *whisper* Someone's coming. Yang: *whisper* I know. Stay quiet. (The footsteps continue until they suddenly stop. Yang and Rose glare down the hall before the hall is lit up by the red light of Starkiller's lightsabers as he smirks) Starkiller: Found you. Rose: Starkiller! Yang: ROSE RUN!! (Yang and Rose turn and run into the darkness) Starkiller: Where're you going? Scared? (Starkiller runs after the two as they're seen running through the halls) Rose: Yang where are we going?! Yang: I don't know! Starkiller: Get back here! We're not done yet here! Rose: How are we gonna escape!? We can't beat this guy on our own! Yang: I know! Don't worry we'll think of something! Starkiller: There is no escape! *Shoots lighting* (The lightning hits Rose, causing her to fall to the ground) Yang: ROSE!! Rose: GAAAH!! Starkiller: You and I got some unfinished business you freak. Your mommy's not gonna miss you after this is over. Rose: Yang...! Help me! Starkiller: Good luck with that! (Yang then runs up and punches Starkiller in the jaw, knocking him off focus as Yang helps Rose up before they both run off into the darkness. Starkiller then regains himself as he looks down the hall) Starkiller: Dammit. They must've ran off to the dining hall. That'll be fun to look through. (Starkiller walks until he enters the dining hall, finding it empty) Starkiller: *sigh* Perfect. And with it being dark, they could be anywhere. (Starkiller then puts one of his lightsabers out in front of him as a light source) Starkiller: Well let's get searching then. (Starkiller walks around. Yang is then seen under a table) Yang: You okay Rose? (Rose pops her head out of Yang's shoulder) Rose: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for letting me bond. Yang: Don't mention it. As long as it keeps you safe. Rose: It will. Thanks. (Rose bonds back to Yang as she looks over at Starkiller) Yang: I just hope this guy doesn't find us. (The scene then cuts to the other heroes battling against Alkorin's Enforcers) Alex: Erin look out! Erin: I see it! (Erin hits a Cyborg with an ice blast, freezing it solid) Alex: Nice one! Erin: Thanks bro! (Erin's wrist is then grabbed by Spectre) Spectre: Hello! Erin: Oh crap! Spectre: Now I- (Spectre is then punched in the face by Jirosoyu) Leo: Dammit! Scott: Bro! (Leo turns and looks over at Scott) Scott: Your fight is with me, not them! Leo: So be it. (Spectre joins Leo's side before the two rush toward Scott) Leo: Make him suffer Spectre! Scott: Soyu defend me! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales